Break Up
by KMountain
Summary: After Yugi breaks up with Ryou, it is Bakura's job to comfort the teen. Warnings: Implied Yaoi/shonen-ai.


Bakura looks up when he hears the door open and sees Ryou enter the room, head down staring at his shoes. The young adult, not acknowledging the thief, walks straight into his room, still looking at the ground, without a word. Bakura shrugs and goes back to the cards Ryou had bought the other day seeing if there were any worth being used in his own deck. When he is about to add the last card, he feels something across the connection that he shares with his other which is strange since Bakura closed it earlier in the day. Only a strong emotion would be able to pass through and by the feel of this one, he doubts that it is on purpose.

Bakura rises from the couch, pocketing his deck, and walks to Ryou's room. He opens the door to see his host under the covers, face hidden in a pillow, and sobbing silently. Unsure of what to do, the thief enters the room and sits on the edge of the bed. It isn't the first time he has seen Ryou cry but the young adult always sends Bakura away instantly and no emotion is ever felt through their connection.

"He broke up with me." Ryou says into the pillow after he stops crying.

"What?"

The pharaoh's and his vessel have been dating for two years now and seemed undeniably love. Only the other day Bakura had come home to see the pharaoh's brat on top of his shirtless host's body, hands trailing to the lower garment. It was a sight Bakura had grown accustomed to and with a simple look, both the boy's got up and walked to Ryou's room giggling on the way. Though Bakura wasn't fond of his host's choice in a boyfriend, he wasn't going forbid the boy from love. However, he didn't need to see the mechanics of their relationship.

"I guess Atem finally told Yugi his feelings." Ryou shrugs half-heartedly.

"You told me Atem wasn't interested in that type of thing."

"He wasn't but that was when his body was new. He was getting adjusted. I guess I was just a substitute until Atem came around." Ryou lets out a cold laugh that if Bakura hadn't heard it escape the boy, would have mistaken it for his own. "Always a pawn in someone's game."

"I'm going kill them both." Bakura growls while standing and starts towards the door. No one hurts his host.

"Don't bother." The boy says stopping his darker half with the words. "They are of one heart. It is only natural."

"How can you say that?" Bakura responds anger building at the passive stance Ryou is taking after crying so much. "They hurt you."

"I'm used to being hurt by the ones I love." Ryou says staring at three picture frames on his desk. The thief comes and sits next to him looking at the pictures too. On the left is a picture of Ryou and Yugi on their one-year university, dressed in suits and smiling. The centre frame is of Ryou's family before the accident and on the right is a picture of him and Bakura. Something one of the boy's friends had taken when the thief was granted his own body.

While the boy continues looking at the photos, Bakura takes out his deck and starts absently shuffling, not sure how to respond, and draws the first five cards. D-E-A-T-H. A rare first hand. He looks back over at the photos. That's right; Ryou's family had died a few years ago. Something his host has never really gotten over. He continues flipping through the cards, noticing that a lot of them easily damage an opponent by either inflicting damage upon their life points or taking away their monster. He stops at Mist Archfiend (1), a card he added from Ryou's cards. It is like Yugi was the monster but his host had to take the damage. The next card he draws is Monster Revival.

"Do you know what this is?" He shows the card to the boy.

"A duel monster's card. It can bring one of your monsters back from the graveyard. I'm not ignorant to this game."

"Yes, landlord but unlike other cards of the variety, you don't have to send the card back to the land of the dead once put into play. It stays until it is destroyed."

"So you have a useful card in your deck. That's great Bakura." Ryou sighs.

"You don't understand. Under normal circumstances, you can't bring back the dead." He shows his host the Destiny Board cards and the Mist Archfiend before placing them in a pile to represent the graveyard. "But when this card is played, the fates are changed."

Bakura pulls out Dark Necrofia who he had discarded to the graveyard during his flipping. Ryou would understand the representation of this card. Since the Millennium Ring ceased to exist, Bakura had technically died but the gods had granted him a second chance with his own body.

"People are going die and fuck useless pharaohs but I'm not going leave you. I'm the monster reborn and I'm here to stay." The thief explains looking into the teen's eyes.

"Bakura…" Ryou responds tears slipping from his eyes once again.

"Sleep." Bakura lies beside his host wrapping his arms around him in the process. "I'll deal with the brat in the morning."

"I love you Bakura."

"I know landlord." The former spirit places a quick kiss to the top of the boy's heads before closing his eyes to join Ryou in a night of sleep. "I know."

* * *

(1) Mist Archfiend: You can Normal Summon this card without Tributing a monster. If you do this, during the End Phase it is destroyed and you take 1000 damage. It was impossible to find a fiend type card that had what I wanted so I gave up when I came across this one. I hope it makes sense. Like Bakura said, Yugi is the monster so he should take the damage but it's like it was transferred over to Ryou instead.

A/N: So right after I wrote Mirror, this came into my head. Well actually, I got a migraine, napped, and then this came into my head. And I realize that I just went from Ryou admitting dating Yugi in Never Have I Ever to this break up in a span of a day but oh well. I was thinking about doing a series on oneshots, contained within one story type thing about all the events before, in between and after with the heartshipping couple. Thoughts on that? (No, go work on The Watcher). Of course, I will be working on that at the same time. The Watcher takes a lot more emotional investment and I've found out something happening in my life that needs more focus hence all the fluff and angst I've been writing lately.

If you've noticed, I have a similar theme running through a lot of the one shots and I will admit that maybe I am putting some of my own feelings into these pieces. If you want to know why, feel free to ask.

Reviews always welcome!


End file.
